A good domain name is an important part of a web presence for individuals and businesses. Unfortunately, when attempting to register a domain name, the first choice for the domain name is not always available to the individual or business. When the first choice is not available, alternative domain names based on the initially requested domain name may be suggested.
However, many programs for suggesting alternative domain names do not suggest particularly relevant domain name alternatives, or, even if the suggestions are relevant, the most relevant alternative domain names may not be suggested towards the top of the list. Further, if the number of alternatives is limited, the most relevant alternative domain names may not actually even be suggested.
Accordingly, it is an object of embodiments of the disclosure to improve the relevance and quality of alternative domain name suggestions. Embodiments of the disclosure may achieve this object by using bigrams in the suggestion of alternative domain names.
Traditionally, a bigram database may be created using books, articles, or other literature, some of which may be available on the web. However, this source data may not be ideal for bigram suggestion for domain names, because domain names may be typically short and marketing oriented.
Thus, it is another object of embodiments of the disclosure to create a database of bigrams from a set of existing domain names and previously registered domain names. Other objects and advantages of embodiments of the disclosure may be apparent in view the description of exemplary embodiments below.